1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding and positioning device of a scooter, and more particularly to a folding and positioning device which can be folded and operated easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional scooter in accordance with the prior art occupies a determined space when not in use. In addition, the scooter has a large volume and cannot be stored easily, so that when the scooter is used outdoors, it cannot be stored and hidden conveniently due to its constant volume, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional scooter. Further, the conventional scooter cannot be positioned accurately and cannot be folded conveniently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a folding and positioning device of a scooter comprising:
a base secured to a frame of a scooter and including two opposite parallel ear plates, each of the two ear plates having an outer periphery defining a first insertion groove and a second insertion groove spaced from each other;
an elongated connecting lever having a first end secured to a head tube of the scooter and a second end pivotally mounted between the two ear plates of the base, the connecting lever having a top face defining an elongated slot and having two sides each defining an elongated slide track;
a shaft extending through the two ear plates of the base and the connecting lever such that the connecting lever is pivoted between the two ear plates of the base;
a locking bracket slidably mounted on the top face of the connecting lever, and having two sides each formed with a slide slidably mounted in the slide track of the connecting lever, each of the two sides of the locking bracket capable of being inserted into one of the first insertion groove and the second insertion groove of the ear plate of the base;
a handle secured on the locking bracket, and having a first end formed with a handgrip protruding outward from the locking bracket, and a second end formed with a bolt extended through the elongated slot of the connecting lever and received in an inside of the connecting lever; and
an elastic member mounted in the connecting lever and having a first end secured to the shaft and a second end secured to the bolt of the handle.
Each of the two sides of the locking bracket is formed with a wedge-shaped locking tenon capable of being inserted into one of the first insertion groove and the second insertion groove of the ear plate of the base.
The locking bracket defines a screw hole, and the bolt of the handle is formed with a threaded portion screwed into the screw hole of the locking bracket.
Preferably, the handgrip of the handle has a ball shape that is designed ergonomically.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.